


Friends

by bugheadieg



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Archie Andrews Being an Asshole, F/M, Jealous Archie Andrews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadieg/pseuds/bugheadieg
Summary: Based of "Friends by Marshmellow and Anne marie"I saw a tumblr comment saying to do it so i did





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_"You say you love me I say you_

_crazy_

_were nothing more than friends_

_you're not my lover, more like a brother_

_I've known you since we were like ten"_

* * *

_Betty and Archie were currently in a booth at pops eating some curly fries and a pink milkshake. It seemed like just a normal  day_

_Until Archie told Betty he liked her._

 

 _"Arch-"_ Betty was practically in shock her, best friend, and best friends boyfriend had just confessed feelings for her. "I'm with Jughead, you know that right?" 

"Jughead?" Archie chuckled "You and I both know that you just started dating him to get me jealous, Its fine Betty, I broke up with Veronica we can finally-"

Betty sat in the booth not believing what she was hearing " _when did Archie become such an asshole?'  she thought_

 _"_ Archie" Betty was speechless she didn't know what to say. "Archie, I love Jughead" Betty still can't find the words. She knew that when Jughead finds out and he will hes not gonna be happy. He's protective that's one of the things she loves about him. She knows she could never get that love and affection from Archie Andrews.

* * *

_Don't mess it up talking that shit_

_Only gonna push me away that it_

* * *

 

"shh Betty," He said putting a finger in her mouth hushing her. Betty looked at the finger wondering what the hell was going on and why his hands were on her. "You don't love Jughead, You love me, you just got confused and you hated being rejected so you went to a lowlife-"

"Stop!" Betty said with all the furry and anger in her heart. Her Nails were digging into her palms, _hard_ , worse than shes ever done. Why would Archie talk about his Best friend like that?

"Archie. I love Jughead. Always have, always will. Whatever you want from me stop wanting, I love Jug  _not you"_ her tone was stern and clear. She wanted Archie to know that he doesn't mess with Betty Cooper.

"You're really going to choose that lowlife scum over me?" Archie was chuckling, Betty would never choose a serpent, a southside, over him right? "I can give you a stable life, with money, a house, kids. And you know what Jug is going to give you? Nothing, he's just like his father, he'll probably leave"

Betty was frozen, frozen with anger and furry. God, she wanted jughead here with her right now To help her stop this. But she knew she needs to solve this one on her own.

"Think about it, Betty. he lives in a trailer, A god damn trailer." Archie was a new person, basically a clone of every ass hole at Riverdale high. 

"Arch stop talking about-" There he went, Archie slammed his lips on Betty Cooper from across the booth at Pops. Betty pulled away, shocked that her best friend just fucking assaulted her. 

"Fuck you Archie Andrews" Betty grabbed her bag and started to walk out of Pops. Not even bothering to pay.

* * *

 

_When you said you loved me_

_That drove me Crazy_

_Here we go again,_

_Don't go look at me with that look in your eyes_

* * *

" Betty wait!" The redhead went to go follow her out the door but was immediately pushed away from betty.

"Leave me alone Archie!" Betty had tears in her eyes, with mascara stains on her face "Did you really think after calling my soulmate trash I was going to  _kiss you?_ You're fucking crazy Andrews" Betty stared at Archie for a bit tears running down her face "You Know you ruined it with everyone right? I'm never gonna talk to you ever again, Veronica is probably pissed at you and  _Jughead when Jughead find out about this-'_

_"Damn you cant solve your own problems, Cooper?"  Archie was still drinking his chocolate milkshake "Jug isn't gonna do anything, you and I both know that."_

Betty just wanted Jughead to hold her after this, nothing sexual of any sort, just cuddle and enjoy each other's warmth. 

"But don't worry  _Betts_ , I know you'll be crawling back soon, begging me to kiss you, maybe even a little bit more than kissing"

Archie had said that with a  _wink._ A wink that made Betty more disappointed and disgusted than ever. "Bye Andrews," Betty said coldly before walking to the car to drive to fps trailer.

* * *

 _You really ain't going away without a fight_  
_You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite_  
_I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times_

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. Reaction

* * *

 

_"Jug?Jug!"_ Betty had just pulled up to Fps trailer, tears still running down her cheek. She prayed Fp wasn't home, she wanted no one but Jughead right now. Just so she can feel his hands around her, hugging her, and taking up all of his warmth. 

"Betty? Whats wrong love?" When he had seen her tears, he had been so worried. With Chic in that house, he knew she wasn't safe, He knew that even Alice knew that chic was  _dangerous. "_ Betty? Please tell me whats wrong, did someone hurt you"

"Archie, Arch-" She cut herself off with sobbing, she knew she looked like a train wreck right now but she could care less.

"What did Archie do?" He said that in a cold tone. He had noticed Archie giving her a more than friendly look, Admiring  _his_ girl's beauty. He hated to be possessive but something about Archie looking at her like that tipped him over the edge.

"He- He-" Betty looked at him and calmed herself down. She knew she had to get words out and stop crying. "He kissed me,  _without_ my consent" 

"Archie fucking Andrews kissed you?" Jughead was furious, He knew Archie liked Betty, he fucking knew it. He had asked Veronica about it but she insisted he was crazy. "I swear to god- I'm gonna-" Jughead paused, gazing at the beautiful girl in front of him tears still running down her cheek. 'Betty, What else did he do"

_Betty explained everything to him, Jughead was practically in tears. His best friend had assaulted his girlfriend, sexually. Jughead wanted to murder that Andrews boy, make him sorry._

"Betty" Jug paused still taking it all in "I'm gonna make Archie sorry,  _trust me"_   Jughead was now hugging her not caring about the tears running down his furry jean jacket".

"Jug" Betty had finally stopped crying, she was almost  _calm_. "Can I stay the night?"

Betty needed to get away from everything, Chic, her mom, she also didn't want to sleep in a house right next to  _Archie._

"Of course, Betts" Betty had fallen asleep, cradled in Jugs arm, not caring about homework, her mom, Archie, It was just Like everything in that trailer was  _Perfect._

* * *

 

_Haven't I made it obvious?_  
Haven't I made it clear?  
Want me to spell it out for you?  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S  
Haven't I made it obvious?  
Haven't I made it clear?  
Want me to spell it out for you?  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S

* * *

_It was the next day in school, Jug had called for a serpent meeting. He wanted some help to get revenge on that prick Archie Andrews._

_"Can you guys do me and Betts a favor?"_   Jughead had said that with doubt and fear, he knew that sweet pea didn't like them together, he always wanted Jug to be with a serpent.

"We already broke a door for your girlfriend" Sweet Pea's tone was cold and stern. " Can she solve her own problems for once?" Jug gave him a look, a  _what the hell did you just say about my girlfriend_ look "Fine we'll do whatever needs to be done, just tell us, Jones"

"You know that asshat, Archie Andrews?" Jughead had confidence in his tone he knew that Sweet Pea would never turn down an opportunity to get back at a bulldog. "HE sexually assaulted Betty, he fucking kissed her" Jug was already getting anger and heat back in his heart, but he tried his best to ignore it. "I need you to get back at him I don't care how as long as it doesn't involve us going to jail"

"Let's do it then" Sweet Pea was ecstatic, He fucking hated Archie, hell, he hated all the Bulldogs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for the support! I've never written fanfic before so this is very new, but I think its growing on me! I am gonna make part 3 very soon but i thought i might as well post this

**Author's Note:**

> Ill make part 2 later lol


End file.
